Mr. Hippo
Main = is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies. He makes his first debut in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Mr. Hippo is a purple hippopotamus animatronic with lavender accents around his muzzle, belly, and eye sockets. He was modeled after the original animatronics from the first game. He has blue eyes, four teeth from the bottom jaw, and a black top hat. On his chest is a flower with red petals and a yellow center, and there are two black buttons below that. He has an electricity power source box which has circuits and wires to activate him just like the other mid-size animatronics. Personality Mr. Hippo's personality is that of a grandfatherly advice giver. His lines in Ultimate Custom Night mention that he is good friends with Orville Elephant. He has a tendency to drone on for long periods of time. He is shown at times to be philosophical as evident by his diatribes in Ultimate Custom Night. He speaks with a New York accent. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator As one of the products to purchase, Mr. Hippo is labelled in the "Stan's Budget Tech" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Mr. Hippo is cheaply priced at $190. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 0 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player must buy Mr. Hippo along with Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Mr. Hippo returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Mr. Hippo climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the purple-colored warning signal. If he reaches the exit of the duct system, he will jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. During the game over after his jumpscare, Mr. Hippo tells long first-person stories which make the game over last longer before the player is able to go back to the main menu. Note that Mr. Hippo will restart the story all over again if the player attempts to skip. The challenges in which Mr. Hippo is present are as follows: *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FFPS_Mr._Hippo_Idle.gif|Mr. Hippo on stage. Mr._Hippo_Icon.png|Mr. Hippo's icon from the selection menu. Mediocre_Melodies.png|Mr. Hippo seen in the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement badge. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Mr-Hippo-monologue1.png|One of Mr. Hippo's images during his monologue. Mr-Hippo-monologue2.png|Ditto. Mr-Hippo-monologue3.png|Ditto. Mr-Hippo-monologue4.png|Ditto. Mr-Hippo-monologue5.png|Ditto. Mr-Hippo-monologue6.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Mr. Hippo as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. Mr-Hippo-trollgame.png|Mr. Hippo from the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Sounds |-|Trivia = General * Mr. Hippo’s head somewhat resembles the purple mask seen in the "Happiest Day" minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and the other masks the children wear (not counting the original five characters from the first game) have eerie similarities to the animatronics of Mediocre Melodies with the exception of the blue mask. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Mr. Hippo: * Mr. Hippo appears in the [[Ultimate Custom Night Demo|troll game of Ultimate Custom Night’s demo]] (Doofas the Dinosaur in disguise) where he is featured as one of the “reskinned” enemies. * Out of all characters so far, Mr. Hippo’s death quotes are the longest, lasting more than 2-3 minutes. * The voice actor Joe Gaudet describes Mr. Hippo's monologue as "very uncharacteristic of that persona" and sounding like an "elderly grandfather telling a long drawn-out story to a friend"."This is a script for a game character in the upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's 6 expansion. This is the voice of Mr. Hippo, a villain who doesn't get to kill the player often, but when he does, he has something to say about it." "Although Mr. Hippo is a murderous robot, his dialog is very uncharacteristic of that persona, sounding more like an elderly grandfather telling a long drawn-out story to a friend. He speaks with a deep voice, and is in no hurry to say what he's going to say, pausing between phrases and pondering the words before he speaks them. I want all of that to sound natural, however" - Voices.com Errors * In one frame of Mr. Hippo's jumpscare, his lower jaw clips through the flower on his chest. This is also seen in Happy Frog's jumpscare. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Mediocre Melodies